


Boundaries

by SharkGirl



Series: Home NSFW Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Boundaries, Boys Kissing, Cat hybrid!Kenma, Discovering Boundaries, Established Relationship, Grey-Asexual Character, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Too much?” he asked, lips inadvertently brushing against the sensitive skin. Kenma shuddered in his hold and Kuroo immediately pulled away, holding his hands out to the side, unsure where to place them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This probably could have gone in the regular collection of the [Home series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/477727), but...just to be safe (it is a little naughty, after all!)
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

“Kuro.” It wasn’t an order.  Nor was it a command.  The nickname was simply released with a whoosh of air.  Still, at the sound, Kuroo froze, one hand on Kenma’s hip, his mouth on the side of the hybrid’s neck.

“Too much?” he asked, lips inadvertently brushing against the sensitive skin. Kenma shuddered in his hold and Kuroo immediately pulled away, holding his hands out to the side, unsure where to place them.

They were sitting on their shared bed, Kenma’s lithe legs dangling over the edge, his handheld gaming console in his small hands.  Kuroo was seated behind him, his longer legs bent at the knee and his heels digging into the mattress to keep from slipping off.  Kenma was between his thighs, his tail teasing the naked flesh of Kuroo’s chest.

It wasn’t unusual for the two to be close.  Ever since Kuroo had saved Kenma years earlier, they’d shared a room and, soon after, a bed.  But there was always a line they didn’t cross.  Sure, they’d kissed, but at twenty-two and twenty-three years old, they’d yet to explore anything else.

Kuroo was happy with what they had.  He loved Kenma more than anyone.  He knew what’d he’d been through.  First, living in the Institution - where all hybrids were created - and then being thrown away by his owner at six years old.

He never wanted to push the other man.  He was grateful for what they had, for everything that was Kenma.  But sometimes, when he saw him hunched over his game, his long hair falling to the side and revealing the pale skin of his nape, something came over him.

“M’sorry.” Kuroo swallowed, moving to pull away, but Kenma grabbed his wrist, keeping him still.  He eased back, letting his feet drop to the floor and the inside of his thighs press against the other’s hips.  He leaned forward and placed his chin on Kenma’s shoulder, watching as his character in the game stood motionless until its life bar depleted and viscous red text informed them that the battle was over.

Kenma tossed his handheld to the side and turned, draping his legs over one of Kuroo’s and situating himself in his lap. He stared up at him, ears flicking and golden eyes impossibly large.  “Kiss me,” he breathed.

“Kenma...”

“Kuro.”

Without hesitating a second time, Kuroo closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Kenma’s.  Their kiss was chaste, though Kuroo could taste the sweetness and spice of the apple pie still clinging to the hybrid’s lips.  He’d brought some home for Kenma after he got out of class, handing him the bag before he hopped into the shower.

Kenma reached up and tangled his hands in his hair, only to draw back and pull a face. “Still wet,” he complained.

“Sorry,” Kuroo whispered against his lips and kissed him again.

He was always hesitant.  Tried, for the most part, to let Kenma control the pace.  And when he felt the other’s tongue, rough like sandpaper against his lips, he growled, deepening the kiss.

“Kenma...” he moaned, heat pooling in his belly as the man in his arms purred, the fingers in his hair tightening their grip.  Kuroo fell back, his hands coming out to catch him as Kenma leaned closer, shifting in his lap so he was straddling him.  “Kenma...!” he gasped when the hybrid sat down, brushing against his crotch. “Kenma, stop!” 

“What?” The other pulled back, drawing thin brows down over inquisitive golden eyes. “I thought you liked kissing.”

“I do.” He took a deep breath, reaching up to push still-damp bangs from his eyes. “You know I do, I just...I’m..” He swallowed.  Normally, he didn’t let things get so heated.  In fact, they’d usually kiss until Kenma grew bored or fell asleep and then Kuroo would excuse himself to take care of things in the bathroom.

“You’re hard,” Kenma said flatly.

“I’m sorry.” He felt like an ass.  He knew Kenma wasn’t comfortable with more than what they’d been doing.  Kenma had always said it was because he was broken.  Since cats were genetically engineered to be the most sensual of the hybrids, sold off to the rich and perverted.  That’s why he’d been thrown away.  He did not show affection to his master’s liking and so, he had become trash.

“Kuro?” Kenma cocked his head to the side, interrupting his train of thought.

“Sorry,” he said again, his cheeks burning.  They were so warm that Kenma’s hands felt almost frozen against his heated skin.  The hybrid’s fingers sneaked under his jaw, forcing him to make eye contact.

“Kiss me.”

And Kuroo obeyed, gently, cautiously.  Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer and rolling their hips together again.

“H-Hey...!” Kuroo pulled away, still trapped in the other’s embrace. “You don’t have to.”

“I _want_ to.”

“Kenma...it’s okay. I know you-”

“I love you, Kuro.” That. That right there. Did Kenma not realize that he held Kuroo’s entire world in the palm of his little hand?  Did he not understand what saying those words did to him?  How it made his heart swell and body hum?

“I love you, too,” he said after his brain finally rebooted from its momentary short circuit.  “And because I love you, I would never force you to-”

“Who says you’re forcing me?” Kenma cupped his cheek, signalling for him to move his face closer. “It hurts,” he said, placing his other hand over his heart. “When you go off and do it alone.”

“Kenma...”

“Let me do this for you.” He lowered his hand, sliding it down Kuroo’s naked chest and stopping just shy of the waistband of his sweatpants. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo replied shakily, nervously licking his lips.

“Kiss me,” Kenma said again and Kuroo obliged. This kiss started deeper, the younger man’s tongue immediately seeking out Kuroo’s and rubbing against it.  It was an odd sensation, the rough feel of Kenma’s tongue on his, but not at all unpleasant. “Kuro,” Kenma breathed as his thin fingers dipped under the elastic of Kuroo’s pants.

He didn’t know if it was because of how hot his body had become or if it was because Kenma’s hands were always a little cold, but his fingers felt like ice against his heated flesh.

“Kenma...!” He arched his back, one hand fisting the sheets and the other coming to grip the hybrid’s shoulder. “O-Oh...” His eyes slipped closed at the feel of it, Kenma’s slim fingers wrapped around him, his hand pumping slowly. “Ken...ma...”

“Kuro,” he echoed and pressed their lips together again, swallowing Kuroo’s gasps and moans.

All too soon, it was over.  Flushed, embarrassed, and satisfied, Kuroo panted, his cheek pressed against Kenma’s as he fought to catch his breath.  It had been amazing.

“I’ve never...” he began, still recovering. “It’s never...I’ve never...”

“Was it okay?” Kenma pulled his hand back and wrinkled his nose before wiping the mess on Kuroo’s sweatpants.

Kuroo chuckled breathlessly and nodded. “Better than okay.” Then he came back to himself, finally realizing what they’d just done. “Are you okay?” he asked, holding his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “You didn’t hate it?”

“I didn’t...” Kenma looked away, his cheeks tinting the loveliest shade of pink. “I...liked it. Making Kuro feel good.”

“What about you?” Kuroo looked down. “Are you still...?”

“Another time. I’m not...” Kenma trailed off.

“I understand.” Kuroo leaned forward and kissed his forehead before pressing his own against it. “Thank you, Kenma. That was amazing.”

“You’re not upset?” The hybrid asked.

Kuroo frowned and pulled back. “Why would I be upset?”

“Because I didn’t...we didn’t...” Kenma worried at his lower lip, his ears drawn back and his tail swishing nervously from side to side. “I didn’t let you-”

He hugged him then, pressing his head to his chest and resting his chin atop it. “You don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to,” he said, squeezing him tighter. “I’m satisfied with everything you’ve ever given me.” He closed his eyes. “Even if we never do this again.”

“Kuro.” His voice was muffled against his chest. “I can’t breathe.”

“Oh.” Kuroo released him and then cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“You’re strange.” Kenma gave a small smile. “But I still love you.” Then he wrinkled his nose again, drawing his ears back. “Ugh, but you’d better go change your pants or you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Right.” Kuroo blushed, looking down at the stain. He made to get up, but Kenma stopped him, grabbing his hand and pulling it to his lips for a quick kiss.

“Forgetting something?” He glanced up.

Kuroo blinked in confusion and then it dawned on him.  He smiled and bent down, giving Kenma’s cheek a quick peck. “I love you, too. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two!! ♥ I've been meaning to write about Kuroo and Kenma's relationship more and I hope that it was enjoyable to read.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on my NSFW blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
